


Night watch

by MorganaLS



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: My favourite: prison time ❤️
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Night watch




End file.
